This invention relates to a process and apparatus for shaping individual articles of particulate materials.
Means, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,398, are known for moulding a granular tacky mass which comprises an endless shaping belt formed by juxtaposed plates each drilled with a row of holes into which the mass is introduced through a bottomless distributing box in contact with the plates of the shaping belt. The mass is kept in the holes by a surface on which the plates of the shaping belt slide and which, therefore, form cells for containing the mass. The mass then is compressed in the cells by a row of pistons. The articles thus moulded are ejected from the holes by other pistons downstream of the shaping surface and drop onto a transverse conveyor belt. Means of this type are suitable for the moulding and handling of relatively compact and solid articles which, in particular, can withstand a drop from the moulding belt onto the conveyor belt.